


White Swan

by Cold_Nostalgia



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Nostalgia/pseuds/Cold_Nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her face is normal again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after Face of The Enemy.

Her face is normal again, the serene light in her eyes flickered but never went out. Two hours out of sickbay and she was dealing with Reg Barclay's newest phobia. It is as if Deanna made it to the psychology conference and her only misfortune was a delayed shuttlecraft.

It isn't healthy.

Beverly appreciates the occasional irony that comes with being a ship's counsellor. It is not the same as accepting it.

She's read the clear and concise report that Deanna submitted the day after she came back from the Romulan ship. Beverly never thought it possible that someone could make being forced to portray a member of the Tal Shiar sound so mundane. Beverly doesn't believe it was.

The chief medical officer is not impatient and there is no evidence that Deanna's experiences affected her negatively in way. There is no reason for intervention of any kind.

It's just that Beverly never liked swans. She never cared for their trickery.


End file.
